Touro
For the robot formerly known as Touro, See: Touro Classic. Touro is a Middleweight robot built by Team RioBotz that has competed since RoboGames 2015. It is a silver, two-wheeled, invertible, circular-shaped robot. Touro is nearly identical to its predecessor, Touro Classic in every way except for small differences on the front of the robot, and the fact that the gaps in the wheel cutouts are larger. Touro did well in competition, winning one Gold Medal, and two Bronze Medals. Robot History RoboGames 2015 RoboGames 2016 RoboGames 2017 After recieving a bye in the first round, Touro's first opponent was Anti matter. This match began with Anti matter having drive issues, and only being able to drive around in circles as Touro spun up. This allowed Touro to come in, and deliver a blow to Anti matter that popped it up into the air. Anti matter landed on its wheels, but was still suffering drive issues, this allowed Touro to spin back up, and deliver another shot to Anti matter. This hit sent Anti matter flying through the air, landing upside-down, and bending some framework. Despite being invertible, that last hit had damaged Anti matter's one remaining side of drive, leaving it unable to move, and it tapped out. This win put Touro in the Round of 12 where it faced Who's Your Daddy Now?. This match started with Touro spinning up to full speed as Who's Your Daddy Now?, suffering from traction issues turned its back to it. However it turned to face Touro just in time, and avoided being sent flying, the traction issues quickly returned however, but Touro was unable to take advantage of it, and just kept grinding on the wedge of Who's Your Daddy Now?. Touro then got around to the side of Who's Your Daddy Now?, and started chewing up the wheels, causing the to start wobbling. Touro followed this up by delivering a hit that sent Who's Your Daddy Now? soaring into the air. Who's Your Daddy Now? landed upright, and perused Touro, but got its wedge caught on a floor seam. Who's Your Daddy Now? then charged Touro again, this resulted in it hitting the drum, and being sent flying again. This time however Who's Your Daddy Now? landed upside-down, rendering its wedge completely useless, thus leaving it at the mercy of Touro. Now Touro moved in again, ramming Who's Your Daddy Now? into the wall before getting two significant hits, with the second one sending Who's Your Daddy Now? flying into the air where it hit an arena light. This also righted Who's Your Daddy Now?, however it was unable to take advantage of this as its front left tire was now so mangled that the robot could only move in circles. Touro then spun up to full speed, and took a chunk out of another tire before messing up even more of its rims. Now with less than 30 seconds left on the clock, Touro delivered another hit. This time flipping Who's Your Daddy Now? yet again. Touro then got a late hit shortly after time ran out, the judges gave the match to Touro, this put it into the Semi-Finals where it faced The Blender. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 10 *'Losses:' 4 Honors Category:Robots that debuted in the 2015 RoboGames Category:Brazilian Robots Category:Middleweight Bronze Medalists Category:Invertible Robots Category:Combat Robots Category:Student Built Robots Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Middleweight Gold Medalists Category:Robots Armed with spinning drums Category:Crowd Favorites Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Article Stubs Category:Robots that have forefited a match Category:RoboGames 2015 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2016 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2018 Waitlisted Category:FMB Competitors Category:Robots to have competed in China